My Blackest Night
by Lily Kilara Silver
Summary: Tori was a girl tired of being ignored. When her mother still hadn't claimed her the summer after Percy saved the world she snapped. Three years after the summer that nearly ruined her life she is forced to tell her story to the new camp therapist.
1. Chapter 1

**And my series begins. This takes place a four years after TLO. It is told through therapy sessions, journal entries, flash backs, and events that happen in present time. Most of it will be Tori telling the story of what happened three years previously, the summer after Percy defeated Kronos.**

**I know it's short but I want to see if it's worth it to continue. I have a fairly long chapter ready to post.**

* * *

June 4

The first thing I have to say is the only reason I'm writing this is because I have to. So therapist I haven't met yet I will write this stupid journal entry If you want. I'll start with the basics. My name is Victoria Elvers, if you try calling me anything but Tori I will maim you. I'm 16, get good grades and kick ass on the field hockey and soccer teams. Of course, I have ADHD and dyslexia, but that doesn't stop me from reading everything I can get my hands on. When I was eight I ended up living at a little place called Camp Half-Blood. Yes I'm a demi-god. What else did you expect?

Most campers would start by writing all about their "exciting" journey to camp. I am frankly bored with everyone thinking they're special. Everyone of us was chased here by some sort of monster. The only unique stories I've heard are the ones of Jennifer and Kyoshi. But they had special circumstances. So I'm not going to bore you with the specifics of my arrival.

When I was eight a satyr (although I didn't know he was a satyr) showed up when he sensed a half-blood. I got chased by a monster (I still don't know what the Hades it was) and ended up here. My dad didn't want me back at the end of the summer so I stayed.

I have been stuck in the Hermes cabin since. When Percy finally got around to defeating Kronos three years ago and made his request to the gods all of us unclaimed children were overjoyed. We had done everything to be noticed I had go on two quests myself. As the months passed more and more were claimed. Numbers dwindled down to about a dozen of us. Another summer had gone and we were unclaimed.

We knew we weren't Hermes kids as he had claimed a dozen already in the cabin. Us unclaimed kids were getting edgy. Our pranks and stunts were getting wilder. Several bones were broken and none of us were claimed. It wasn't until later when we were claimed that we made the connection. We were the children of the Elder gods.

* * *

**So if you liked it review and I'll continue as quickly as I can. If not go ahead and leave me a nasty review/flame and it will be discontinued. Whatever you feel like. Hope you enjoyed it.**


	2. Archery, the worlds best medicine

**Ha, second day of being p and I already got you a new chapter! Aren't I awesome!**

* * *

June 5

First of all the elder gods _are not the titans. _I've heard a lot of this. I repeat _elder gods are not titans. _The Elder gods came before the titans. They are the old of the old. Those that exsisted before the world began and the short time after. Chaos, Nyx, Erebus, Gaia, Anake and Oranos are all elder gods. Kronos and Rhea are not elder gods. And you, oh dear unknown therapist, better get it right.

I have been told I'm supposed to write about "my feelings" and "whatever is bothering me" in here. Let's see…I'm annoyed at having to write this, I hate Chiron right now and I think I feel like going to archery. Chiron, if you are reading this, which I suspect you are, I am "bothered" by being forced to write about my "feelings". Good bye stupid therapist and whoever else reads this.

P.S. Whatever Chiron tells you I do not have anger problems.

I slammed the book shut. I hate diaries. "Tori! We got climbing wall next!"

My little brother calling to me made me smile. "Coming Hayden!"

The current head of our cabin is my older sister, Francesca. Her birthday is in two weeks then I take over. Ah it's good to be old. I walk over and shake Delilah up. The six year old stretches and yawns before opening her eyes and smiling at me. "Time for rock wall girly," I tell her.

A delighted grin appears on her face as she leaps out of bed and runs out of the cabin. Seeing my little sister so happy makes me smile. I sigh and head to the rock wall. It's going to be a long day…

My whole body ached. I had to bring Hayden to the infirmary to get yet another burn and smashed fingers healed for the third time this week. Hayden is a ten year old accident magnet.

Chiron and a woman I did't know were sitting outside of the cabin. I stared at them for a moment as Hayden ran past into the cabin.

"Tori this is the new therapist…Tori!" Chiron said/yelled as I walk past him into my cabin.

"Delilah, we got archery next, right?" I grabbed my re-curve bow off its hook on the wall. It was an apology present from my mom. Archery sooths me and it is one awesome bow.

"Yeah Tori," Delilah hopped off her bed and grabbed her own bow. She looked expectantly at me with puppy dog eyes.

"Fine I'll carry you," I rolled my eyes at her as I scooped her up. I walked out the door as Hayden ran to catch up with us.

"Tori we need to talk to you," Chiron attempted to get my attention again. I walked past with Delilah in my arms. "Tori! Get back here!"

Delilah threw back her head and laughed. That laugh can light up the world.

Still June 5

So Miss therapist you saw me today. You now know that I will ignore Chiron when I am mad at him. Just to clear things up this is part of my so called "anger management". The last councilor told me to ignore things that make me angry. Francesca, Chiron, the Aphrodite cabin and you are all on my list.

Chiron left me a note saying I am supposed to write about what happened three summers ago. There was a group of seven of us between 12 and 15 that started pulling stunts to get claimed. One of those stunts was taken too far…

Flashback, three years previously, the year after Percy defeated Kronos.

"Tori!"

I turned to see Damien running up to me. "Hey Damien. What's up?"

"Meet me by the lake after capture the flag."

I nodded and headed off to archery. I was holding a re-curve bow I made that winter when I was bored while stuck at camp with the few other kids who lived there year-round. It was my best one yet, made of oak strips pieced together with barely a seam. I had shot many arrows with it in frustration. Shooting calmed me. It was like I was in my own little world that included me, my bow, and my target. It was the only time I could get any peace.

At first I thought I might be one of Apollo's kids, but Chiron had asked the god after I went unclaimed and he said I wasn't. As I walked up to the archery rang I pulled an arrow out of my quiver and took aim while walking. I let the arrow fly and sink its self into the target. A nearby Apollo camper snickered when I didn't hit the bull's-eye but I continued to shot, letting my arrows form a smiley face with an X over it. The snickerer took a step back as I turned around and raised my bow as if I was going to shoot him.

I collected my arrows and returned to my spot quickly as I saw Percy come up to the range to shoot. His girlfriend, Annabeth, laughed at him as he missed the target several times. I raised my bow and aimed at his target, letting my arrow fly a moment after his so they would hit at precisely the same time. Mine hit the bull's-eye. His hit somewhere behind the target.

Percy looked confused for a moment before looking over at me. "Let me guess, daughter of Apollo?" he questioned.

I shook my head, "I'm unclaimed."

He got this confused look on his face that I loathed. A look that said _shouldn't they all be taken care of? _I still remember that look, "But the gods all agreed to claim their children."

"You truly expect a bunch of millennia old _gods_ to obey the demands of a sixteen year old boy? Apparently not all of them will. Yeah they said they would but they didn't swear did they? Damn you're naive." I walked away. That was when I resolved to be noticed. I _would _be claimed by the end of the summer. If not dear old mum would regret it.

And that was only the first day of camp.

* * *

**Nico: Oh...What's she planning?**

**Me: Honestly I'm not really sure. It'll come to me.**

**Nico: Give her ideas and tons of reviews people!**

**Me: Oh yeah I mentioned Jennifer and Kyoshi in the last chapter, Jennifer is from my story The Thief and Kyoshi is from my brother, Nokamiso's story Black Flame.**

**Nico: Can I have some bacon now?**


	3. Chapter 3

I would have posted this yesterday but my mom kicked me off before I could.

Anyway enough excuses! Here is chapter 3!

* * *

June 6

Chiron has informed me I didn't write enough in my last entry. I say who cares. I'm not going to write my heart out in this thing. Not now not ever. I don't like people. And I know oh therapist I won't like you.

I will tell you everything started with Jacks. If you want to know what happened go ask him. I'm not saying it was his fault. He meant well but his plans were poorly executed. I wish I'd known what he was going to do. Maybe things would have been different.

Flashback, capture the flag night

"Tori get ready, we're with Poseidon cabin tonight," Connor Stoll was grinning from ear to ear. "Percy managed to get Athena on our side!"

"Great," I mumbled. At least I didn't have to deal with Ares cabin. I grabbed my bow and quiver out of my trunk (I always kept it locked after my cell phone went missing) and found a spare sword to fight with.

I walked into the night. I only felt truly at home in the darkness. The moon was just a sliver. My team was congregated at Zeus's fist. I was grouped with a couple of Apollo campers to run border patrol. Percy stabbed the flag into the fist and headed off towards the other side.

My group went to patrol. We broke up into two sub groups but stayed within earshot. Two of the girls in my group kept complaining about how dark it was and how hard it would be to hit their targets when they couldn't see.

I finally smacked them in the back of their heads and whisper-yelled, "You're daughters of Apollo! You don't need to see what you're shooting at!"

Needless to say they didn't appreciate it. It wasn't until they started complaining about me that I left. They didn't even notice I was gone.

I climbed a tree to get a better view of my surroundings and noticed a group of Ares campers sneaking (if you could call it that) through the woods towards the fist. I sighed and began picking them off. I shot one in the shoulder, one in the leg, and one in the wrist, causing her to drop her sword. I fired fast enough that they probably thought there were several archers in the woods attacking them.

I knocked two arrows and let them fly, hitting one boy hard enough in the chest to knock his breath out. The last two began advancing in my direction. I shot one in the foot. Interesting fact, when looking for people most people don't look up.

The boy I hit in the chest and another Ares camper were the only two left on their feet and were fairly close to my tree. I grazed the second one in the back of the head, knocking him out, and dropped out of my tree behind the boy. He drew his sword and I drew mine.

"Hey tiny," he said with a smirk.

"What you think you can beat me just because you're bigger?" my eyes narrowed.

He leapt at me and I sidestepped. Our fight continued in a whirl of blades. I was good but I could see he was better. So I started making as much noise as possible. Curse me and my theatrics. The sounds of our battle alerted the patrol to out location.

An Apollo camper took the Ares boy down from behind. The leader of the patrol gave me a lecture on not wandering off. I sat there and took it while wondering if Percy had gone all hero and gotten the flag yet.

Pretty soon Annabeth came running across the border signaling the game was over. About freaking time.

I turned around and walked towards the lake. "I was talking to you!" I shook my head with a smile as the Apollo camper shrieked at me.

I slipped through the shadows and waited for Damien by the lake. It was almost eerie in the dark with the moon reflecting off it. I sighed as I laid on my back with my eyes closed. The tall grass waved around me with the slight breeze. I felt someone breathing over me and opened my eyes to see Damien's face hovering about an inch in front of mine. I grinned at him and he planted a kiss on my lips.

"Nice to see someone who doesn't want to yell at me," I said as I sat up.

"Yeah I suppose it is."

Damien was one of the few unclaimed kids left with me. There were a dozen of us that could fit into three categorize. Air heads like Francesca who didn't really care, people like me and Damien who were desperate to be noticed, and the few kids who were too young to know what was going on.

There were there were three in the air head group, Francesca, her boyfriend Carlos, and Silvia. There were two younger kids, Delilah and Shawn. And then there were the desperate kids, me, Damien, Piper, Angela, Jacks, Darius, and Evan.

We pulled more pranks than the Hermes kids and were the biggest show-offs of all time. Mostly we worked alone, although occasionally for a big prank we would get together. We were a tightly bonded group. Piper, Angela, and I went on a quest to a girls' reform school together two years previously to grab some half-bloods. Damien and Darius had regular sword contests and Jacks and Evan always seemed to be hanging around.

"Why did you want me to meet you?" I asked.

"Jacks came up with a great prank to pull. They wanted me to clue you in," he answered with a grin.

I nodded, "Who else knows?"

"Evan and Piper. We were thinking about getting the whole group for this one," his grin turned devilish.

"What's the plan?"

"I can't tell you. That's Jacks's secret to tell."

I frowned but I couldn't argue with that. We had to give the kid recognition.

"So…when are we getting together?" I asked.

"Back here. Three days. Midnight," he answered.

"I'll be here."

"I know you will."

Present day

I realized I zoned out looking out the window at the lake while I wrote in the damned book. The lake, where it all started. And where I had not so long after lost a friend.

* * *

Any ideas? I think I have a good one and would like to bounce it off someone but need to find a dedicated readed first.

Once again Nokamiso. YOU DON'T COUNT!


	4. Nokamiso is screwed

Nokamiso - I am updating from a friends house do to Edward Cullen stalking my house. The fact that I am going with said friend to see the midnight showing of A:TLA has nothing to do with this.

Nico - (Wakes up groggily) Where am I?

Nokamiso - Outside the house.

Nico - WUH! I'm not allowed outside the house!

Nokamiso - Edward was trying to wake you up to say...

(Nico faints)

Nokamiso - Drat, now I have to move his body again. Galunadi won't help me.

* * *

Lily - My awesome readers. I completely forgot about this fic. Go ahead and kill me now. I wrote this on my ipod which won't let me upload so Nokamiso is updating for me. I am in California. Love you guys LKS

* * *

**_June 30_**

Chiron has been getting on my case for not writing these past few weeks. I finally found this stupid book under my bed. So where was I? Oh yeah, everything is Jack's fault. Damn him and his awesome ideas...

_Flashback, second night of camp_

I snuck out to the lake that night. It was easy, on nights like that one when there was no moon I might as well have been not existed. Unfortunately, my skills didn't carry over into the days. I could see three people already at our meeting spot. We had to go one at a time so we wouldn't be noticed. I took my place in the group while we waited for the others. When we were all there Jacks stood up on a tree stump to get our attention. Jacks had sandy blonde hair and had just finished a growth spurt. He was the oldest of our group at 15. I was the youngest at 12, almost 13.

"My fellow demigods, we are gathered here today-"

"Get on with it!" shouted Evan. Jacks grinned and began again.

"I have come up with the best plan ever." He paused for dramatic effect. "We, my friends, are going to steal the Oracle!"

We all stared at him for a moment before Piper broke the silence. "You have got to be kidding me."

Jacks looked hurt. "I would never kid you dear."

"Um Jacks? You do realize we have an actual person as the Oracle now, right? Not the dried up hippy."

He sighed, "Drat, I forgot about Rachel. We can still kidnap her though. The gods will flip when the find out. Zeus will make our parents claim us."

"Are you suicidal? They. Will. Kill. Us." Piper said each word as a sentence to illustrate her meaning.

"No, they won't. Maybe punish us a little but we'll survive," Jacks tried to convince her. It was clear he wasn't going to back down.

"I'll do it Jacks." To this day I cannot believe those words came out of my mouth. "When are you planning?"

He grinned, "Next week. The day after your birthday."

"Happy birthday to me," I mumbled under my breath. "So who else is in?"

In the end we all did it. Who would want to say they backed out of the prank of a lifetime?

_**Present day, Diary**_

Today is my first therapy session diary. I'm still wondering what you, dear therapist, are. Last time, it was the Fates. Chiron had to get rid of them because they gave one camper a nervous breakdown. It was the funniest thing to happen all summer. Of course, me laughing hysterically at a twelve year old curled up in the corner screaming didn't help my case when I said I didn't need therapy. Gotta go oh hated book. Hayden just got trapped under his bunk.

* * *

Nokamiso - Okay, I moved Nico's body. Turns out Galunadi did help me, she just came up with a plot twist that created a wormhole and... Wait. Lily's going to kill me when she finds out where he ended up... Everyone, DON'T tell her. I would prefer to live. Oh, and insert standard disclaimer here as I forgot to mention it at the top. See ya, and DON'T TELL!


	5. Chapter 5:I hate therapy

Yeah I finally got a chapter! Hooray for me! This chapter might be slightly confusing. Whenever a sentence is bolded it is a note from Tori. Italicized notes are from the therapist.

* * *

Dear diary,

Today I had my first therapy session. The therapist is one of those people who thinks I am a problem she can solve. I'm not a problem and I can't be solved.

I stole the transcript, complete with notes from Ms. T, and added my own notes. I'm going to set it on her desk so she sees it in the morning and slip an extra copy into my profile.

Did I mention how much I hate therapists?

Transcript Session one. Subject 77934, Victoria Elvers.

Note from therapist-all notes added by me are italicized.

Note from Tori-All notes from me are bolded.

_T stands for Ms. Talmelchinous_

**Are you serious? What kind of a name is that?**

_V stands for Victoria_

**It's Tori you idiot. I mentioned this in my first entry. Can't you read?**

_Subject walks into room and sits down, declines to lay as is standard for most patients._

**Whatever. If you haven't noticed I'm a demi-god, I'm not like most people.**

T-Hello Tori, I am Ms. T.

V-Are you serious? You're just going to go by Ms. T. _Subject laughs. She seems to find the name Ms. T quite funny._

T-I prefer not to share my full name with patients. You are the daughter of Nyx, is that right?

V-Yes T that is correct, one of the elder gods, daughter of Chaos, goddess of the night. No, I am not goth I am the daughter of the goddess of the night. I wear black.

T-I understand. Do you want to talk about anything? **I hate people who say "I understand". It's freaking annoying.**

V-Not with you.

T-How about we start with the night you and your friends first met and planned your prank. When was that.

V-Rule one of the circle: don't talk to therapists, counselors, or cops. **It's true, rule two is no notes.**

T-Please Victoria, this was three years ago. You can talk about it now. _Subject seems upset by the use of her full name. _**I told you my name is Tori you idiotic therapist with a stupid name.**

V-My name is Tori.

T-Fine. Tori, you can talk about it. **I don't talk about things. I destroy things.**

V-I don't know you, I don't care to know you, and there is no way in Hades I'm telling you anything. _Subject seems aggressive and seems to have anger issues. _**Anger issues? I'll show you anger issues.**

T-Tori, you are here for a reason. You have aggression issues towards other campers and your friend died. You need to talk to someone.

_Subject gets up and walks out of the room._

T-Session has been terminated by the subject.

_Subject has problems talking about the night in question. She keeps referring to a code that her and the other campers followed regarding therapists and refuses to talk to me in a civilized manner. Delusions expected._

_I suggest more sessions and removal from all camp activities that involve weapons, including archery. Subject is a danger to herself and others. I would like to talk to her siblings._

**I am not delusional. If you remove me from archery I will plan a long slow death for you and if you try talking to Hayden and Delilah you are in for a big surprise. Quit while you still can.**

Well diary, how long do you think it will take to drive her crazy?

* * *

So there you have it, a therapy session. I don't think anyone won that one.

Oh yeah, I got Nico back. I created a new fanfic god and he fell through the ceiling onto Nokamiso's laptop. Turns out our attic is a different dimension.


End file.
